Theres Still Life After Galexia
by hotflower06
Summary: Schools out but that doesn't mean no more enemys, new scouts, takes place after Galexia s/d
1. A New Beggining

**Author's Note: new story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

Episode 201 (New Beginnings)

Today on Sailor Moon something strange is going on with me will the scouts and Darien be able to save me? You'll just have to watch and see.

….

"The time is coming when we will meet, sweet dreams princess," said a mysterious voice

….

Serena yawned as she entered class

"Late again" said the teacher handing her a detention slip

_Some things never change_ Serena thought as she walked over to her seat next to Lita who gave her friend a smile.

…. (Arcade)

"Yes! School is finally over! And summer is here I am just going to relax and maybe date a cute boy," said a Excited Mina looking up with hearts in her eyes

"I think I'll catch up on my reading," said Amy lifting her head from a book

"I'll improve my cooking," said Lita, she received a few confused glances from the girls.

"I'm probably spending the summer working at the temple," said Rei looking disappointed about her plans.

"Of course I'm spending time with Darien," said Serena with a goofy grin

"Of course," the girls agreed laughing

"Here's your drinks," said Elizabeth handing the girls their drinks

"Thanks," they said together, Elizabeth nodded and walked away

….

After the girls finished their drinks they all went their separate ways

_I'm not feeling so good, maybe I drank too much milkshake_ said Serena as she walked home her head bent down with the ends of her hair dragging on the ground. Since she was not paying attention she didn't realize she bumped into a hard chest. If she were well she would have jumped for joy at the fact that see got to see Darien. But instead she just muttered a "sorry" and walked away.

Instead of letting her go Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug

"Are you ok?" he asked her she nodded, "Just in case you're not, I'll walk you home," he said grabbing her hand.

The walk home was quiet, which worried Darien

_She's usually so talkative I hope she's ok_ thought Darien giving his girlfriend a concerned look. She didn't even notice.

….

When Serena finally got home she went to sleep to no one's surprise and skipped dinner which well… was a sunrise.

She had an un-restful sleep a dream about a strange place, it seemed like the inside of a dark cave and it gave her heebie geebies.

"So we finally meet Sailor Moon," said a snake like creature with brown scales and green torn clothing.

"How do you know I'm Sailor Moon?" asked Serena forgetting that she was only in a dream, it just felt so real.

"Fumio knows all," said Fumio while pointing at Serena

Serena looked down at herself realizing she was wearing her first transformation when she lifted her head she had a look of fear.

All the scouts including the outers and Tuxedo Mask were sitting around Serena's bed watching as she had a fitful sleep. The only reason they were all here was because Serena had been asleep for two whole days.

"Could this be like what happened to Rini?" asked Mina giving a worried look to the sleeping blonde

"No" Setsuna said, her face wore a worried expression and even though she was the keeper of time she couldn't she when the princess would awake. The future as well seemed to be dimming not a good sign.

"How about when she fell into that deep sleep and the only one who could wake her was Darien?" asked Rei

"Not that either" said Setsuna, she didn't know what it is but she knew for sure it wasn't like in a fairy tale where the prince would kiss her and she would awake. This was real life; fairy tales didn't exist.

"Then what the hell is it?" yelled Haruka, Michura put a calming hand on Haruka's back in hope to calm her.

"Sorry that was out of line," said Haruka apologizing

"It's ok," said Setsuna

"So do you know what's wrong?" asked Hotaru

Setsuna replied with a shake of her head indicating a no

(Back in Serena's dream world)

"Are you scared of Fumio? I won't hurt you I want you to join me," said Fumio with a smile

He walked over to Serena trying to give her a kiss but she pushed him back

"Don't you dare try to kiss me I belong to one man and I will not kiss another!" she shouted at him with tears running down her face.

"I can change that," he said with a mysterious smile

With a flick of his wrist and a few ancient words, he pointed his index finger at her and green goop came out. Hitting Serena and enclosing her in green mysterious mist it slowly changed her sailor offit into a green scaly dress. She now wore an emerald crown and jewelry that matched; she no longer wore her boots or gloves. Her hair was out of their usual meatball hairdo instead it was curled and filled with more emeralds.

"Lovely," he said looking at his masterpiece

"Lovely indeed, I never saw such a more wonderful creature then you, kiss me!" she shouted.

"I will," said Fumio with a smile as he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

(Back in Serena's bedroom)

"Don't you dare try to kiss me I belong to one man and I will not kiss another!" Serena yelled with tears coming down her face

This shocked everyone, this was the first time she spoke while being lost in sleep.

"What's going on?" asked Lita a bit scared from Serena's outburst

"Lovely indeed, I never saw such a more wonderful creature then you, kiss me!" shouted Serena

"What the! What is she dreaming about?" asked Darien

"It must be good, I'm getting a lot of passion out of her," said Mina with a cheeky smile.

"Well for one thing we know it's about kissing," said Amy who now had a blush.

As Amy said this Serena became exactly how she looked in the dream, everyone looked wide-eyed and shocked at their princess.

"What happened now?" asked Rei

"This is so weird, we have to wake her up," said a frightened Mina

The girls began to shake her but were stopped when they were all hit with the green light.

"Where are we?" asked Michura

"I'll check my computer," said Amy looking at her computer

Then they noticed Serena kissing a snake like creature and not just a little kiss this was an all out make out session.

"SERENA!" yelled an angry Darien shocking Serena and Fumio and breaking them out of their world.

"Do you know him princess?" asked Fumio

"No I don't dear Fumio," Serena said

"Serena! How can you not know who I am? I'm your boyfriend, your soul mate, you're..." Darien said but was stopped when Rei put her hand over his mouth.

"We get it," she said

"Who are you?" asked Fumio

**AN: hoped you enjoyed Part 2 coming up!**


	2. The Emerald Queen

Authors Note: chapter 2 enjoy

Authors Note: chapter 2 enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Episode 202 The Emerald Queen

Today on Sailor Moon im still stuck in the dream world and who is Fumio? And who this Emerald Queen and how dare she call me a tramp. Watch and see what will happen

….

"Who are you?" asked Fumio

"We are the Sailor scouts," shouted Rei

"And we stand for love and justice," shouted Mina

"Mars crystal power," shouted Rei

"Venus crystal power," shouted Mina

"Jupiter crystal power," shouted Lita

"Mercury crystal power," shouted Amy

"Saturn crystal power," shouted Hataru

"Pluto crystal power," shouted Setsuna

"Neptune crystal power," shouted Michura

"Uranus crystal power," shouted Haruka

"Makeup!" the girls shouted

The light of the transformations blinded everyone

"So you are the sailor scouts, Princess destroy them," said Fumio

"Yes your highness," said Serena bowing

"Wait!" shouted Venus "Serena you must remember us don't you?" asked Venus with pleading eyes.

"Who is this Serena you speak of?" asked Serena

"You silly," replied Venus

"Is this true Fumio? Am I Serena?" asked Serena

"Well yes you are the Serena they speak of," said a now nervous Fumio

"I see, so this man is my real boyfriend?" asked Serena pointing at Darien; "Are these my friends then?" asked Serena

"Yes we are you friends Serena, don't you remember us?" asked Mars

"They lie, they were never your friends they used you I am your only friend," said Fumio

"If this is true why don't I remember them?" asked Serena

"He's lying," said Neptune

"You have been brain washed, Princess don't listen to him," begged Pluto

"Ignore them darling, they never loved you only I did," hissed Fumio

"Fumio!" shouted a childish voice "I've been looking for you and I finally found you!" said a woman dressed the same as Serena but had green eyes instead of blue.

She ran over to Fumio and trapped him in a hug, "I missed you!" she shouted

"My queen you finally came!" he said with a huge smile

"Who is she?" asked Jupiter pointing at the mysterious women

"Im the Emerald Queen," she said with an evil laugh, "Who is this tramp?" she asked pointing at Serena

"Well… she… is my uh…," Fumio stuttered

"She's your what?" she asked

"My toy," he said looking down, "I missed you too," he said The Emerald Queen glared at him at his reply.

After Fumio said this Serena was changed back to herself in the process she collapsed.

"Serena!" the girls yelled as she fell

"Im ok," she reassured them

"You sure?" asked Darien

"Yes im fine muffin," she said with a smile, "Just glad to be back, and you," she said turning toward Fumio and the Emerald queen "How dare you try to trick me, you will pay!" she said

Serena pulled out her brooch and spoke her transformation

"Uh oh," muttered Fumio, knowing that he was going to be moon dusted

"Uh oh is right, how dare you trick me into kissing you and pulling me into this dream world. My name is Sailor Moon and I am the protector of love and justice and destroyer of evil and that means you!" shouted a very angry Sailor Moon

"And we're the Sailor Scouts!" shouted the Sailor Scouts

The scouts started shooting attacks at Fumio, while Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon attacked the Emerald Queen.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars attack did not harm Fumio

"Nice try," hissed Fumio

"World Shaking!" shouted Uranus, leaving no mark "Damn it! No mark, Sailor Moon how about you?" she asked

"Nothing!" shouted Sailor Moon avoiding another attack from her opponent

"Can't harm me Sailor twit!" she shouted throwing another energy ball at Sailor Moon.

"Missed," said Sailor Moon

"Lets use Planet Attack," said Sailor Mercury

"Good idea Mercury," replied Sailor Moon

They stood in a circle holding each other's gloved hands

"Mars Power!" shouted Mars

"Mercury Power!" shouted Mercury

"Jupiter Power!" shouted Jupiter

"Venus Power!" shouted Venus

"Neptune Power!" shouted Neptune

"Uranus Power!" shouted Uranus

"Saturn Power!" shouted Saturn

"Pluto Power!" shouted Pluto

"Moon Crystal Power!" shouted Moon

"Sailor Planet Attack!" shouted the Sailor Scouts

A rainbow of color was released and hit both The Emerald Queen and Fumio but left no mark.

"No way!" shouted a shocked Pluto

"That is our strongest attack and it left no mark!" said a shocked Venus

"We can't give up!" shouted a tired Sailor Moon

"She's right don't give up!" shouted a sweet voice

The Scouts turned to the voice

AN: hope your enjoying this!


	3. Meeting Darien's Sister?

Authors Note: Yes some readers

Authors Note: Yes some readers! Thanks to all that reviewed chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon only my made up characters

Episode 203 Meet Darien's Sister?

Today on Sailor Moon a new scout joins and claims she is Darien's sister? Is this true or is she another enemy? Wait and see

….

"She's right don't give up!" shouted a sweet voice

The Scouts turned to the voice

There stood a girl with long brown hair that was pulled up in pink ribbons. She wore a similar offit to the scouts except she had a brown skirt and a pink ribbon and jewelry. She wore a white mask similar to Tuxedo Mask's and had Pink boots similar to Sailor Moon and Mercury.

"I said don't give up!" she shouted

"Who are you?" asked Fumio

"Who do you think I am?" she asked jumping down from the perch she was standing on.

"Another Sailor twit," muttered the Emerald Queen

"Close im Sailor Earth," she said

"Sailor Earth?" asked Sailor Moon

"Yep," Earth said

"So your one of us?" asked Uranus

"Yep," Earth nodded, "Before we talk lets destroy the bad guys," she said motioning toward Fumio and Emerald.

"We can't, our attacks don't work," whispered a already given up Venus

"Don't tell me you already given up?" she asked

They all nodded in reply

"Here," she said throwing a red glowing stick over to Sailor Moon.

"What's this?" Sailor Moon asked

"A new weapon, your last one was destroyed," Earth said

"And, can't forget the girls, here's a new transformation," said a squeaky voice, that came from a bird

He threw the new transformation sticks to the scouts

"Transform," he shouted

The Scouts listened, the Scouts now had longer ribbons like Sailor Moon and all wore boots.

"Attack Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask

"Got it!" she said "Moon Escape Slash!" she shouted a bright red light was released that destroyed the Emerald Queen and Fumio in a second.

When Emerald and Fumio were destroyed so was the dream world. Everyone was transported back to Serena's room, everyone detransformed except for Sailor Earth.

"Serena your back!" said a happy Luna who jumped into Serena's open arms.

"Glad to be back," she said

"Not trying to ruin the moment but who are they?" asked Artimis pointing at Sailor Earth and the bird.

"Im Sailor Earth and this is my guardian Henry," she said pointing at the bird

"Sailor Earth?" asked both Artimis and Luna

"Yes, im the female protector of Earth," she said giving a smile toward Darien. "You might remember me as Edymion's younger sister from the past," she said

"I had a sister?" asked Darien

"Yep, if it were not because of me you would never have been able to marry Serenity, well nearly marry," she said

"I don't remember a sister," said Darien

"That's because your memories have not been fully restored, only a few remember," she said "By the way my name is Monica," she said as she detransformed.

"Our memories are not fully restored?" asked Serena

"Nope, you got a long way to go," Monica answered; she was much different without her mask. Her brown eyes stood out on her plain pale face, but she was really pretty without makeup on.

"Why did you not join us sooner?" asked Darien

"I had to wait until I knew everyone memories," she said blushing

"It took awhile," said Henry

"Everyone's Memories?" asked Serena

"Yes," said Monica her blush decreasing

"What were our past self's like?" asked Lita

"Did I have a boyfriend?" asked Mina

"Sorry I can't tell you, you will find out at your own time," Monica said with an apologetic smile.

…. (A Bit Later At Darien's Apartment)

"I think this is our first date since you came back," said Serena frowning at the memory

"Yeah," said Darien pulling her into a passionate kiss she smiled in return and deepened the kiss.

_Serenity and Endymion shared their final kiss_

_A passionate kiss before they both fell into death's deep abyss_

"Wow, what was that?" asked Serena not asking about the kiss but the memory

"I think that was a memory of our past selfs," said Darien a bit unsure of his answer

"Could be," replied Serena

"Maybe when we kiss, we receive a memory of our past self's doing the same," he said thinking it over.

"There's one way to find out," she said giving him a seductive smile, kissing him before he could object.

_The kiss the two lovers shared was different, more forward then before like they both were used to each other, which they were. Also different because now they did not have to hide they're love anymore._

_The kiss started slow, the massaging of each other's lips, and then speeded up until they began using tongues and it became a game with the tongues. As the mouths worked so did the hands, Endymion's hands moved from Serenity's waist to her chest. While Serenity's hands moved from the place on Endymion's neck to his waist. Endymion's hands reached under Serenity's dress trying to remove it._

(The Present)

Serena and Darien where unaware that they where now doing the exact same thing as they were in their memories. Serena was lying on the couch with Darien on top lost in the kiss. When Darien's hands moved under her shirt giving her a shock, they awoke from the memory.

"What just happened?" she asked, now seating on the couch

"I don't know, I guess we got lost in the memory believing it was in the present," said Darien still a bit out of breath.

"Is this how our memories are going to return to us?" asked Serena

"Well it only works, when we kiss right?" asked Darien

"Maybe but that doesn't answer my question, I thought we received our memories already," said a now confused Serena

"To think Monica has seen it all and this is only the kissing," said Darien

"I know," said a blushing Serena

"I wonder what she meant when she said she helped to get us together," said Serena

(In A Dark Cave)

"Sorry Mistress, but Fumio and Emerald Queen were killed," said a young blond man with long hair in an orange jumpsuit.

"I see, well Fumio was one of the weakest but it is a shame to have lost Emerald she was like a daughter to me," said a sighing Mistress, her voice was dark and mysterious and her face hidden in the shadows. "Who is the next in line?" she asked

"Me," said the young blond

"Don't fail me like the rest Yuusuke," she said in a stern voice

"I won't, I will steal a girls heart," he said bowing

"You mean _the girls heart_," she said

A picture fell into his hands; on the picture was a tall brunette sporty girl with her hair tied back (Lita).

"She dreams of love," said the Mistress

"I see, I won't fail you," said Yuusuke bowing then he disappeared

"I hope so," she muttered

AN: hoped you enjoyed


	4. Lita's New Man

Authors Note: sorry for not updating sooner

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon Episode 204 Lita's New Man

Today on Sailor Moon, Lita is having trouble with love and her new boyfriend isn't helping. What will happen when Lita is attacked will the scouts save her? And who is her mysterious boyfriend? Wait and see

…

Lita ran to the arcade, for the first time she was late for the scouts meeting. But unlike Serena she had a good reason behind it.

She walked into the arcade to find the girls in their usual place. Serena and Mina each sucking down their milkshake, Rei shouting some nonsense, Amy with her head in a book and Monica chatting up Andrew.

"Sorry guys," said Lita

"Your late!" said a mad Rei "The meeting started 20 minutes ago!" she shouted

"Sorry," said Lita flinching at Rei's angry tone, she was never yelled at it was usually Serena who was on the receiving end of Rei's yelling.

"Give her a break," said Mina

"But she was later then Serena, Serena!" Rei said pointing at Serena, trying to prove her point.

"Hey! Im not that bad!" shouted Serena

Just then Darien walked in, Andrew noticed this and moved away from Monica.

"Hey Drew, one coffee," said Darien

"Coming up," said Andrew

Monica knew there was no point in waiting to regain Andrew's attention, so she walked back to the girls.

"About time, you joined us," said Rei

"Your crushing on him aren't you?" asked Mina pointing at Andrew

"Yeah," sighed Monica

"We've all been there," sighed Lita

"Even Amy and Rei?" asked Monica

"Not me," said Amy, still concentrating on her book

"Is that good?" asked Monica noticing the title of the book The History Of Medicine.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from Darien," Amy said putting the book down

When Amy said Darien's name Serena felt a shock run up her spine. _What was that? _She thought

"Ok im sorry but im dying to know why were you late Lita?" asked Mina interrupting Monica and Amy and giving Lita a curious look.

"Well I met a guy," said Lita with a distant look

"Shocker," said a still annoyed Rei

"What's his name?" asked Serena, ignoring Rei

"Tim," said Lita with hearts in her eyes

"Tim? I don't remember a Tim in our class," said Amy

"That's because he just moved from America," said Lita

"What's this about a guy from America?" asked Darien who snuck up behind Serena, causing her to spill her milkshake.

"Oh man," she sighed looking at her mess

"Lita's got a new boyfriend," said Mina ignoring Serena's clumsiness

"So you girls are talking about guys?" asked Darien

"I just bought this shirt," sighed Serena, her shirt now had a huge chocolate stain on it. The stain would not be so bad if the shirt wasn't bleach white.

"Well actually one guy," pointed out Lita

"I am not part of this conversation," said Amy getting back to her book

"And im… Serena what happened to you?" asked Rei noticing Serena's stain

"Milkshake spilled," muttered Serena trying to cover the stain with her arms

"Hey where did Monica go to?" asked Mina, noticing that Monica was no longer in the booth.

As soon as Andrew was free from Darien Monica returned to him with out interrupting the girls.

"Probably talking to Andrew," said Serena

"Another girl crushing on him?" asked Darien

"Yep even though it's impossible she is trying," said Amy

"He always gets the girls, ever since the last year of middle school," said Darien, putting his arm around Serena's neck and sitting down.

"What happened in middle school?" asked Mina curious about new information about Andrew

"Im not really sure," said Darien

"It's because he got an amazing makeover and because he was hanging out with the hottest guy in school," interrupted Elizabeth who walked over to help Serena with her mess.

"What do you mean, hottest guy in school?" asked Darien

"He was hanging with you," she said receiving a confused look from Darien. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that girls are all over you," said Elizabeth now receiving a glare from Serena.

Darien received a tight grip on his arm from Serena after that comment.

"Well not since you have been dating Serena," Elizabeth said, after she said this she left to go bug Andrew and Monica.

"So getting back to before.." said Darien but was interrupted by Lita's panicking

"O my god I am going to be so late for the date with Tim!" Lita said panicking, rushing out the door.

"I should go to," sighed Serena as she got up

"Why you got a date too?" asked Mina giving her a knowing grin

"No! I just have to change out of this top," said Serena, still trying to cover the stain.

"I still have some of your tops from when you sleep over in my apartment," said Darien

"You sleep over at his apartment!" shouted a shocked Andrew who was able to hear the conversation from where he was standing.

"Sometimes, but it's not like that!" said Serena, who was now blushing

"Sure it isn't," said Mina giving Serena yet another knowing grin.

_Won't she stop that its scaring me, what if she knows what happened last night! She probably does since she is the senshi of love and she once told me she could feel my emotions for Darien the strongest! If she knows then the others probably do too! But maybe its ok if Darien and me are like that, since it obviously didn't seem like a problem for our past selves._ Serena thought the whole time having a calm exspression on her face.

"I got to go," said Serena grabbing Darien's hand as she left dragging him with her.

…. (With Lita and Tim)

"Sorry im late!" Lita shouted as she ran over to Tim, something she had been doing a lot to day.

"You should be I've been here for 10 minutes!" he shouted hypnotizing her with his beautiful green eyes.

Tim wore his long blond hair up in a pony tale if no one knew he was a guy he could easily be mistaken for a girl. He was thin but had some muscle and wore a white cotton tee that blew in the wind and some loose jeans. And for some reason he always seemed to carry a black ring that did nothing to compliment his offit.

"Sorry," she said again looking down at the ground like a child, if he wasn't so damn cute she would have punched his nose in for that tone.

"It's ok," he said giving her a forgiving smile that made Lita's heart melt.

_Good I've got her falling for my trap! Soon I will steal her heart and show the Mistress how much better I am then Fumio and that Emerald Queen_ thought Tim. An evil smile growing on his lips as he and Lita walked into the movie theater.

…. (At Darien's apartment with Serena and Darien)

"So where are the shirts you said I left here?" Serena asked Darien as they entered his apartment.

"In my closet, I'll go and grab them," Darien said placing his keys on the table by the door while Serena sat down on the couch and waited.

Darien came back into the room carrying 5 different tee shirts that Serena had left just incase of an emergency such as this.

"Here you go," he said placing the tees on Serena's lap

"Thank you," she said looking threw the shirts and finding one that was the less childish.

The shirt was pink and had tiny flowers embroidered into the hem with a big one stretching across the chest.

_I can't believe how childish some of these tops are, if I want Darien to think im sexy I have to get new clothes. What am I thinking?_ Thought Serena sighing at the thought, her sighing didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you ok?" asked Darien "is it the shirts?" he asked looking at the pile in her lap.

"Kind of," said Serena sighing again

"What do you mean kind of? Is something bothering you?" asked Darien

"Well ever since yesterday, I've been feeling different," she said

"Did Fumio do something to you?" asked Darien, thinking back to what happened the day before.

"It's not the battle it's after the battle, with the memories," she said

"Oh, so how are these memories making you feel?" asked Darien sitting next to Serena.

"I feel.." said Serena trying to get the wording right in her mind before speaking. "I feel confused, scared, and curious," Serena said

"Why?" asked Darien regretting that he was putting her on the spot.

"I feel confused because I thought we received all our memories. Im scared because im-thinking things I've never thought before. And finally im curious because I wonder what would have happened if we had seen the full memory." Serena said

"Oh," said Darien starting to figure out what she was saying

"I guess your not thinking what im thinking," said Serena, getting up from the couch to walk over to the bathroom to change.

"I am, but not because of the same reason is you, I can't help ever since I layed eyes on you I fell for you. But as we grew closer a new emotion grew in side of me causing me to think of you in different ways. After last night I would have played the memory threw if you were ok with it." Said Darien stopping Serena in her tracks

Serena turned around and ran into Darien's welcoming arms and got lost in another kiss.

"Really?" she asked afterwards

"Yes," he said, a tiny blush on his cheeks from telling Serena how badly he wanted her.

…. (Back with Lita and Tim)

After the movie ended Lita and Tim walked outside to go to the park and sat on a bench.

"Look we have to talk," said Tim in a tone Lita knew as the "breaking up tone"

"Yes?" she asked hoping she was wrong and that he actually wanted to get married because he fell so in love with her.

Tim smiled at her thoughts, but Lita didn't notice because once again she was looking down.

"I think it's time we broke up," he said, Lita's eyes began to fill with tears "your not the girl I thought you were," he said trying to make a very convincing speech that would break her heart making her more vulnerable and easy to steal her heart.

"I don't understand," she said interrupting his thoughts

"Look your too much like a guy ok!" he said getting annoyed "I want to date a girl!" he shouted at her, getting up

He put his hand with the black ring on Lita's arm; slowly his ring released an orange cloud that surrounded Lita making her unconscious.

"Good, now no one will hear her screams of pain," he said now back to his original form.

Yuusuke put his hands over her chest to pull out her heart; by doing this he caused Lita great pain making her scream.

"Shut up!" he shouted covering her mouth

After a few failed attempts she finally quit her screaming after her heart was released. There in front Yuusuke was a huge bright green crystallized heart.

"This isn't it," he muttered after checking it "Chicken Feed you can take care of this useless human!" shouted Yuusuke as he said this a giant chicken appeared but unlike other chickens it had 5 heads and very sharp metal beaks.

Chicken Feed listened to Yuusuke and went over to Lita's unconscious body to peck at it.

"Deep Submerge!" shouted Neptune; the attack hit Chicken Feed pushing her away from Lita.

"Who are you?" asked Chicken Feed

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" shouted Sailor Moon jumping from the tree followed by the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"The who?" asked Chicken Feed

"We are the fighters of love and justice!" shouted Sailor Moon

"We right wrongs and destroy all evil!" shouted Earth

"And that means you!" shouted all the scouts together

"World Shaking!" shouted Uranus Chicken Feed dogged the attack

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" shouted Venus tying Chicken Feed up making her unable to move.

"Earthquake Shudder!" shouted Earth causing Chicken Feed to lose a few feathers

"Sailor Moon attack!" shouted Tuxedo Mask

"You got it! Moon Escape Slash!" she shouted releasing a red light that hit Chicken Feed.

"No!!" screamed Chicken Feed as she disintegrated and became moon dusted.

After the attack they all ran over to Lita to check on her

"Poor Lita," said Serena after checking that Lita was indeed ok.

"I feel more sorry for her date that must have been scary," Mina said

"It's different then yesterdays attack," said Henry who was sitting on Monica's shoulder.

"That's true well I guess this summer is not going to be is fun as we planned," sighed Serena

"Michi I guess we will have to cancel our vacation," said Haruka

"It will be a shame all that money gone to waste," said Michura

Lita began to wake up when her eyes opened they were red from her crying.

"You ok?" asked Serena noticing the blocky red eyes

"Yeah just make sure I never date again," Lita said

"That bad?" asked Mina, Lita nodded

"I knew any guy that was named Tim would not suit you," said Rei

AN: hope you enjoyed sorry again for the wait


	5. Amy's Blue Heart

Authors Note: sorry about not updating sooner

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon episode 205 Amy's Blue Heart

Today on Sailor Moon the girls, Darien and me are going on a vacation. But even on vacation the enemy won't leave us alone. What will happen when Amy is the next target? Wait and see

….

"Yuusuke you failed me!" shouted the Mistress

"I know but it was the wrong girl, what could I do?" asked Yuusuke kneeling in front of the Mistress.

"You could have taken the girl's heart and use it for energy!" she shouted, her face still covered in darkness. Only her brown eyes were visible in the shadows.

"I see so you want the hearts no matter what?" asked Yuusuke

"OF COURSE I WANT THE HEARTS YOU IDIOT!" yelled the Mistress slapping Yuusuke's cheek as well

"I will next time Mistress," he said rubbing his cheek

"Good, now here's the next girl," said the Mistress lifting up a photo of a blue haired girl (Amy)

"She looks too brainy," complained Yuusuke

"Well looks can't tell you everything, I have a feeling this girl is more powerful then we think," said the Mistress letting out an evil laugh.

…. (At Amy's house)

_I can't believe it_ thought Amy sighing; _I just can't believe its over_ she thought her eyes began to fill with tears.

"No I will not cry, I am Sailor Mercury and a stupid breakup wont break me!" she shouted, luckily no one was home to hear her say this.

Amy finished packing, folding the letter from Greg neatly back into the envelope.

_I will pretend im fine for the girls they can't see me cry_ thought Amy checking her reflection. She put a pit of cover up to disguise her blotchy eyes, even though she wasn't a big fan of makeup.

Amy left the house heading over to the temple where she would be joined with her friends.

"Perfect," whispered Yuusuke who was watching Amy from a distance

…. (At Rei's temple)

"Sorry im late guys," said Amy

"Your not late it's only 7:56," said Mina looking at her watch

"Well now we wait for Serena," sighed Rei, leaning against her bed

"Im not late!" shouted Serena as she ran into the room followed by a panting Darien

"How in the world do you do that?" asked Darien

"Practice from all those days I was late," said Serena proudly

"Your right on time," said a surprised Rei

"It must be the end of the world," joked Lita

"Ha ha, real funny guys," said a sarcastic Serena

"Well now that we are all here I brought a snack for before our trip," said Lita taking out a box of homemade cookies.

"You are my savior," said Serena as she bit into a cookie

"That's what you get for skipping breakfast," said Darien

"I didn't skip breakfast I just didn't have enough time to eat," said Serena

"Wow Lita these are amazing cookies," said Monica after finishing a cookie

"Thank you," said Lita

"Yeah Lita is an amazing chef," said Mina finishing her fifth cookie, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"She's like a captain in a kitchen," said Mina

"Don't you mean master?" asked Amy

"Captain, master same thing," said Mina

"It's about time we leave guys," said Lita packing the cookies back

"Your right, so who's going with who?" asked Rei

"Serena is coming with me," said Darien

"Im taking Michi, Setsuna, Monica and Hotaru," said Haruka

"And me being the only other person with a license is taking Mina, Amy, and Rei," said Lita.

"Good so we will all follow Haruka to the beach house and talk using our communicators," said Amy

"Sounds good and we can stop off for lunch," said Mina

…. (Haruka's car)

"What do you think the new enemy wants?" asked Haruka as she started the car

"Girls?" asked Michura

"Maybe, but are Fumio and the Emerald Queen joined with the blond guy we saw yesterday?" asked Hotaru

"Setsuna do you have any clue?" asked Haruka looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"No I didn't but im not the only one who has a sixth sense, Michura?" asked Setsuna turning towards Michura

"I didn't see anything new in my mirror, how about you Hotaru?" asked Michura looking at Hotaru.

"Nothing Michura momma," said Hotaru

"Do you know anything Monica?" asked Haruka letting Monica in the conversation

"No I don't," said Monica, "All I know is that you should be on your guard just in case there is two enemies. And that Serena should always be watched," said Monica in a serous tone

"Do you not believe in our Princess?" asked Haruka glaring at Monica in the rearview mirror.

"No I do, it's just well… how are we sure she isn't still under the influence of the enemy? She could…" Monica was interrupted by an angry Michura.

"What do you know about Serena? Just because you have gained all your memories does not mean you know everything about her! That was her past, and for your information you aren't the only one who gained all their memories!" shouted Michura, even though she always seemed so calm didn't mean she never got mad.

"I didn't mean to upset you it's just…" Setsuna putting her hand on her mouth stopped Monica.

"That's enough," Setsuna said

…. (Lita's car)

"Oh I love this song!" squealed Mina as a new song started

"You said that about the last one," complained Rei turning down the music that was too loud for her taste.

"I know but the songs keep getting better," said Mina leaning forward to turn up the radio.

This started the fight between Mina and Rei, Rei wanted the volume down while Mina wanted the music loud.

"Guys stop your going to break the radio!" shouted Lita

"Sorry," Rei and Mina mumbled

…. (Darien's car)

Serena was fast asleep, while Darien was listening to the radio quietly. Serena's communicator began ringing waking her up.

"Moon here," she said answering

"Hey Sere it's Venus, it's nearly 11 so we are going to stop for food," said Mina

"Where?" asked Darien still following Haruka

"Hey Darien! We are stopping at the Café on the corner," Answered Mina

"Thank god," said Michura joining the conversation

"Are you hungry too Michura?" asked Mina

"No it's just I can't wait until I can get rid of Monica," said Michura

"Why?" asked Mina

"Because she is being a real pain," muttered Michura

"This isn't like you Michura, are you ok?" asked Darien

"Yes Prince, she is just PMSing," said Setsuna

"Am not!" shouted Michura

After that Michura left the conversation

…. (At the Café)

Everyone crammed into a large booth, in one side sat the outer scouts including Monica. On the other side sat the inner scouts and Darien who sat at the head of the table.

"So Michura what was the problem with Monica?" asked Serena

"Those two just got in a fight it's nothing," said Setsuna

"A fight about what?" asked Mina always being the curious one

"Serena," answered Monica

"Why?" asked Mina leaning towards Monica

"It's not important," said Haruka trying to end the subject

This got even Amy and Darien curious; Haruka wasn't the one to cover things up.

"We we're fighting about if Serena was still under the power of the enemy. I of course said she wasn't but Michura believes she is," said Monica

"No she didn't!" shouted Haruka

"Im telling the truth! Anyways Haruka of course you would protect your girlfriend! " Monica shouted back

After Monica said the word girlfriend everyone stared wide-eyed. Of course everyone knew about Haruka and Michura but no one dared to say anything about it.

"Well the only way to know who is right is to ask Serena herself," said Rei breaking the silence, causing everyone to turn towards Serena.

"Are you still under the enemies control Serena?" asked Mina

"Of course she isn't," said Monica interrupting Serena before she could talk.

…. (Later)

In the end it was decided that Monica would travel in Darien's car with Serena.

…. (Darien's car)

The car ride was silent; Serena stared out the window, while Darien stared at the road in front of him.

A ring interrupted the quiet car ride

"Hello," said Monica answering her cell phone

"Monica I am very disappointed in you," said a voice that sounded similar to the Mistress

"I understand," said Monica

"To regain my trust you must help Yuusuke get a heart," said the voice

"If I must," complained Monica

"The next target is a 16year old girl with short blue hair and is a genius," said the voice.

Monica thought for a second _that sounds very familiar_ she thought

"Do you mean Amy Mizuno?" asked Monica

After Serena heard her friends name she began concentrating on Monica's conversation.

"You know her?" asked the voice

"Yes she is one of the sailor twits," whispered Monica

Since Serena had strained her ears so much she heard what Monica said.

_I knew there was something strange about her_ thought Serena

Serena was so distracted that she didn't notice that they were now at the beach house.

"Serena we're here!" said Darien trying to break her out of her thoughts

"Sorry did you say something?" asked Serena after she came back from her thoughts

"No I only said we were here," said Darien

With out saying a word Serena jumped out of the car

…. (Later with Monica and Yuusuke)

"I don't need your help," complained Yuusuke as he spied at Amy and her friends

"Yes you do need me, im her friend so she will trust me," pointed out Monica

"Not after today," said Yuusuke

…. (Later with Amy sitting on the beach walking the sunset)

Amy was tired of the façade, so she went to the beach to cry.

"Why are you crying?" asked Monica in a sincere voice

Amy was surprised that she heard no footsteps

"It's nothing," said Amy wiping her eyes

"Doesn't look like nothing," said Monica sitting next to Amy

"It's not important," said Amy moving away from Monica

"I wont tell anyone if you don't want," said Monica scooting closer to Amy.

"It's a guy," said Amy giving in

"Oh guy troubles im an expert on guys," said Monica

"You sound like Mina," said Amy

"You know the best way to get over a guy is to date another guy and I know…" Amy interrupted Monica

"Im not going to rebound on a guy," said Amy

"Ok if you say so, but he is really hot," said Monica trying to convince Amy _yeah right_ thought Monica

"No thanks," Amy said getting up

"Wait!" shouted Monica pulling Amy back down a little to hard

"No im going back, the girls will wonder where I am," said Amy trying to release herself from Monica's grip.

"No!" shouted Monica her eyes were now pitch black

"What's wrong with you!" shouted Amy when she noticed this

"Nothing, all I need is your heart!" Monica shouted

Amy did the only thing she could think of she transformed

"Eternal Mercury Make Up! (AN: remember new transformations)" she shouted

After the transformation Yuusuke snuck up behind her and grabbed her covering in an orange mist. The orange mist caused her to collapse.

"About time," hissed Monica

"So she was a sailor scout," said Yuusuke

"So was the last one," said Monica

"She was?" asked Yuusuke

"Yes you idiot, we better do this quickly so the scouts wont come," said Monica

…. (Back with the girls and Darien)

"Where's Amy?" asked Rei noticing she was gone

"And Monica?" asked Mina

Then a scream was heard in the distance

"Amy!" they said together

After the girls and Darien transformed they ran to the beach to find Sailor Mercury lying on the sand. Screaming in her sleep surrounded by Yuusuke and Monica. Yuusuke pulling out her crystal heart, which was glowing a bright baby blue.

"That bastard!" shouted Lita noticing Yuusuke, which she could tell, was Tim.

"That bitch! (AN: sorry for the language)" shouted Michura seeing Monica

This caused both Yuusuke and Monica to turn around and notice them.

"Hurry!" shouted Monica

"Im trying but she's resisting, why don't you try?" asked Yuusuke

"You know I can't," whispered Monica

"Stop right there!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Oh no," muttered Monica before she fled from the beach

"You chicken!" shouted Yuusuke

"We fight for love and justice and destroy all wrong doers and that means you!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Yeah what ever," said Yuusuke ignoring Sailor Moon and returning to Sailor Mercury

"Don't what ever me!" shouted Sailor Moon "Moon Escape Slash!" she shouted her attack.

The attack caused no damage on Yuusuke it just bounced back hitting Serena.

TBC

AN: im sorry for not updating sooner


	6. All They Need Is Each Other

**Authors Note: sorry for not updating sooner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only Monica, the Mistress, Yuusuke, Fumio, the Emerald Queen and any other enemy I decide to add.**

* * *

Sailor Moon was hit by her attack

"Sailor Moon!" shouted the Scouts (not including Amy) and Tuxedo Mask.

"Im ok," said Sailor Moon as she got up " Now im mad," she said glaring at Yuusuke

"Oh really what will you do?" asked Yuusuke in a sarcastic tone turning toward Sailor Moon now holding Amy's blue crystal heart.

"I'll moon dust you!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Nice try, it will just bounce off me and hit you again," said Yuusuke

"Well I wont give up!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Copying my words im ashamed of you," said Monica appearing out of thin air in a long tight black dress with a very low v-neck.

"Monica your back!" shouted a surprised Yuusuke

"Of course I wouldn't have you take all the glory for destroying the Sailor losers," said Monica twitching at the word loser.

"Monica how long have you been evil?" asked Venus

"A long long time, before I even met any of you idiots," answered Monica with a sly grin

"I knew there was something strange about you when I first saw you!" shouted a pissed Mars.

"Sure you did," said a sarcastic Monica

"You really are a bitch aren't you?" asked Uranus

"You know as much as I love talking to you losers I really want to get back to the Mistress," said Monica. "Come on Yuusuke," she said grabbing Yuusuke's arm

"Wait a second! Deep Submerge!" shouted Neptune hitting Monica causing her to be flung across the beach and hitting Yuusuke's hand causing him to drop Amy's crystal heart.

Sailor Moon picked up Amy's crystal heart and returned it to her, Amy woke up.

"Hey I was going to give that to the Mistress!" shouted Yuusuke

"Well you should know by now good always wins over evil!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Im going!" shouted Monica

"Again? Why don't you help me?" asked Yuusuke before Monica could leave

"Because this is not my fault anyway its your time to leave, since you already made to many mistakes," Monica said disappearing once again.

"Looks like its 10 against 1!" shouted Mars

"Look I know I made a mistake I promise I wont do it again," said Yuusuke backing away from the scouts.

"Yeah right," sneered Jupiter

"You'll pay for both yours and Monica mistakes," said Mercury getting up from the sand.

"World Shaking!" shouted Uranus

The attack hit Yuusuke square in the chest pushing him along the beach.

"Dead Scream!" shouted Pluto

Now Yuusuke was lying on his back panting 50ft away from the scouts

"Sailor Moon now!" shouted Tuxedo Mask

"Moon Escape Slash!" shouted Sailor Moon the attack destroyed Yuusuke admittedly

"Sorry Mistress," said Yuusuke before he was completely moon dusted.

"Well it looks like we were all unaware that Monica was our enemy," said Tuxedo Mask

"Now we will have to be more careful," said Neptune

"But why didn't she attack when we were vulnerable?" asked Mercury

"And why does it feel like she was telling the truth when she said she was Endymion's sister?" asked Venus

"So many questions have been brought up tonight," sighed Sailor Moon detransforming with the others.

….

**Sailor Moon episode 206 All They Need Is Each Other**

**Today on Sailor Moon it seems like whatever we do Darien and me just can't get any couple time. And when we finally do the enemy interrupts us. Is the whole world out to get us? Will Darien and me get any alone time? Wait and see.**

….

"Monica where is Yuusuke?" asked the Mistress noticing that Yuusuke was missing.

"Im sorry but he did not survive the attacks of the Sailor Scouts," said Monica bowing in front of the Mistress trying to hide her grin with her long brown locks.

"Well that's to bad," sighed the Mistress "Looks like you're the next in line," the Mistress pointed out.

"Yes I am," Monica said

"Don't fail me!" shouted the Mistress giving Monica a picture of Darien

"I can't… you know I can't," stuttered Monica at the picture of Darien

She wasn't lying when she said she was Darien's past sister.

"You can," said the Mistress

**…. (In the morning with Darien and Serena)**

Serena's head was lying on Darien's muscular chest while Darien was holding Serena in a tight embrace.

" Good morning sleepy head," said Darien once he noticed Serena was awake

"Morning love," said Serena she lifted her head up until her lips were on top of his.

As the kiss deepened Darien flipped Serena on her back so she was lying on the bed with him on top of her straddling her. They were so lost in their make out session that they didn't hear Mina and Rei enter the bedroom.

"Ok that's enough!" shouted Mina, pulling Darien away from Serena

"We have a busy day in front of us," said Rei after she noticed the glares from Darien and Serena.

Darien left the room mentioning something about needing a cold shower, this caused Mina to laugh.

"Sorry about that Sere but you did promise that this trip wouldn't just be about you and Darien," said Mina after she finished laughing.

"We have a week to do that," complained Serena already missing Darien's touch.

"And you two have a week to do that," said Rei

"I know but lately there has been a lot of tension between us and not enough time to relieve it," said Serena giving a puppy dog look.

"Well ok just today," said Rei leaving the room after she fell for Serena's sad look.

"I noticed that lately both of you have been giving off a stronger vibe of lust I wasn't going to say anything about it though," said Mina after Rei left, walking to the bedroom door, "Serena if you need help in this area you can always ask you know after all I am the senshi of love," said Mina stopping in the doorway winking at her.

"Thanks," whispered Serena blushing at the thought.

After a bit of thinking Serena got her self dressed in a pink cami and matching skirt. And went down to the kitchen where she was greeted by the scent of Lita's home made cooking. And the chatter between Setsuna, Haruka, and Michura.

"I knew the moment I first met her something just wasn't right," whispered Michura

"She didn't really lie to us though," Setsuna replied whispering as well

"How are you sure Set?" asked Haruka

"As the senshi of time and the only one that remembers the past really clearly," stated Setsuna.

"I remember her too," interrupted Serena

"Ah your finally up Princess," said Haruka finally noticing Serena leaning in the doorway.

"Yes I am and I have been for a while," said Serena walking towards the three older women.

"Have you received your full memories?" asked Setsuna

"Nearly," said Serena taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs

"So it's started," said Michura speaking to no one in particular

"What has?" asked Darien finally emerging from the shower and taking a seat next to Serena

"The future," muttered Setsuna

"The future… you mean Crystal Tokyo?" asked Serena after some thought

She was answered by three nods

"So Monica is a ally?" asked Darien changing the topic

"Yes," replied Setsuna

"And she's my past sister?" asked Darien

"Yep," answered Haruka

"So is this like Galaxia?" asked Serena both her and Darien cringed at the memory.

"Yes, we are against a scout," said Michura

"Well now that we know that we should tell the other scouts," said Setsuna getting up

"Yes we can have a meeting _later_," said Serena emphasizing the word 'later'

"We should do the meeting now so we can do other things later," said Michura

"Fine," sighed Serena

"Lets get this over with," agreed Darien

"Serena you two didn't have any plans did you?" asked Haruka giving a cheeky smile to both Serena and Darien.

"Of course not it's just a lovely day and we wouldn't want to miss it," said Darien, not noticing it was rainy and cloudy outside.

"Uh Darien it's rainy and cloudy outside," said Amy who just entered the kitchen.

"I know I I … like the rain," stuttered Darien trying to cover up his mistake.

"Uh ok," said Amy unsure what to think

"Well ok we will just have the meeting later," sighed Haruka

"Thank you," said Serena with a huge smile that no one could resist.

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted Lita putting the food on the table

"Yeah! Food im starving," shouted Both Mina who was entering the kitchen and of course Serena.

**…. (Later at the beach after the rain and breakfast with Darien and Serena)**

"This is nice," said Serena

"Really? I thought you would hate sitting on a soggy towel," said Darien

"I don't mind as long as I am with you," said Serena, they leaned in to kiss each other when a Frisbee flew past them.

"Sorry!" shouted a bunch of kids, that's when Serena and Darien remembered they weren't the only ones on the beach.

"So…" sighed Serena

"So," replied Darien, all they really wanted was some alone time but it seemed impossible.

"Well maybe we could go back and have the meeting," said Serena looking at her watch.

"You know that's a good idea," said Darien helping her up.

**…. (When Darien and Serena return)**

"Maybe nobody's here," said Serena, after she said this she lifted her head up until she reached Darien's lips.

"You two get a room!" shouted Rei, which was followed by some woof whistles from Mina and Lita.

"Sorry," muttered Serena who was now blushing

"Well since you two are back from your date lets have the meeting now," decided Haruka

**…. (At the meeting)**

"So Monica is really ally?" asked Amy

"Yep that is what we believe," said Setsuna

"And she really is Endymion's sister?" asked Lita

"Yep," answered Serena

"So she is the one who is brain washed," said Mina

"Just like what Beryl did to Darien," pointed out Lita

"Except I don't think the star locket will help this time," sighed Serena, thinking back to the time when Darien was under Beryl's control.

"Well you could try," giggled Mina

"Mina this is not a laughing manner, she is obviously stronger then she showed us," said Serena in a serious tone.

Serena shocked the inner scouts with her serious tone

"She's probably stronger then us," said Lita

"I hope not or we are going to have become even stronger," sighed Michura

"We might also need backup," said Rei

"Maybe we can contact Seiya and the others," suggested Mina smiling at the thought of the Star Lights returning.

"No way I would rather die then talk to them!" shouted Haruka

_I wonder why she doesn't like them though I am not a fan of Seiya because of the obvious but as long as he keeps his hands off Serena then I don't mind_ thought Darien.

"Ok then who else for backup?" asked Serena

"We can always search for the last Scout," suggested Artimis (AN: I did not forget about the cats)

"There's another Scout?" asked Serena

"Yes though she is a bit of a pain, she is extremely powerful," said Luna.

"She is a romantic like Mina," said Artimis

"Intelligent like Amy," said Luna

"Her element is fire like Rei," said Artimis

"And strong like Lita," said Luna

"Why didn't you tell us there was another scout?" asked Serena

"Because she will be the hardest to find," said Luna

"Why?" asked Mina

"Well she is either under the influence of the enemy, she did always hate fighting for good I don't know why. Or she wasn't reborn, Queen Serenity didn't really like her because she ran away with her son," said Luna

"I had a brother?" asked Serena

"Yes, everyone had at least one sibling," said Artimis

**…. (In Monica's bedroom)**

Monica sat at her desk looking down at the picture in her hands of Darien. Henry was locked in a cage in the corner of the room staring at her with sad eyes. He was never put under the spell of the Mistress and neither was Monica it was all pretend.

"You don't have to do this Monica," said Henry

"I know but I promised her I would never leave her side," said Monica now looking at Henry with teary eyes.

"You have kept that promise for over a millennium," pointed out Henry

"Do you think its time I broke it then," she said giving Henry a glare.

…_. (Flash back)_

"_Monica do you promise to never leave my side?" asked a girl with long brown hair up in a ponytail, who was wearing a gold tank, mini skirt, and heals._

"_Of course I'll never leave Isabella," said Monica giving her friend a hug_

"_Even if I cause trouble?" asked Isabella looking at her friend with tears in her eyes_

"Of course, no matter what I will never leave your side," said Monica "Where you go I go," Monica said.

**…. (Present)**

"Ok I'll break my promise," said Monica looking back at Henry with a look of determination.

"Are you sure?" asked Henry

"Yes, I have always been taught to do what's right," said Monica

"Then im behind your decision," said Henry

Monica walked over to Henry's cage to let him out, neither were aware that they were being watched.

"Oh the Mistress will love this," whispered a tall black haired woman who was listening behind the door.

She smiled and turned away from the door and walked toward the Mistress' chamber humming a unfamiliar tune.

**…. (After the meeting)**

"What a waste of the day," sighed Mina

"What do you mean? That was important info about the enemy," said Rei

"I know still I would have loved to spend the day on the beach…" said Mina

"But its raining," said Amy, looking up from her book

"…Walking along the beach holding hands sneaking kisses when no ones looking…" Mina continued ignoring the confused looks on the Scouts faces.

"But its raining," said Rei this time pointing out the obvious

"I think we lost her," said Lita looking at Mina's spaced out expression

"… I wish I could have a strong relationship like Darien and Serena…" said Mina

"Mina snap out of it," said Lita snapping her fingers in front of Mina's face.

"What?" asked Mina after she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You spaced out," answered Amy

"Oh again? I've been doing that a lot lately, how bad was it?" asked Mina

"Nothing too bad, but what do you mean by again?" asked Rei curious

"Uh nothing," Mina said blushing, which caused the Scouts to be more confused.

"Mina?" asked Lita

"Uh… look at the pretty design of the rug," said Mina trying to distract her friends.

_She's hiding something_ thought Rei, who like the others was looking down at the orange, purple, and black flowered rug.

"Uh yes it's pretty," said Amy going along with Mina sensing she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's ugly," said Lita looking down at the rug, this comment caused Rei to smack her head with the palm of her hand.

_Is she really that oblivious?_ Thought Rei

**…. (Down at the beach again with Serena and Darien)**

"Wow that meeting was quicker then I expected," said Serena as she and Darien walked along the beach.

"I think they were rushing," said Darien

"Well im glad whatever the reason is," sighed Serena leaning her head on Darien's shoulder.

Darien just smiled at her comment

**…. (In the Mistress' chamber)**

"Mistress, Mistress!" shouted the black haired woman

"Yes Alicia?" asked the Mistress turning toward her

"I just over heard something you…" said Alicia

"Eavesdropping again Alicia," Interrupted the Mistress giving her a disapproving look.

"Yes, but this is something you will want to hear," said Alicia

"Then get on with it I haven't got all day," said an annoyed Mistress

"Monica is going to turn her back on us and return to the Sailor Scouts," said Alicia, proud of her knowledge.

She was surprised to hear the laughter of the Mistress.

"What's so funny?" asked Alicia

"The thought of Monica betraying me, she couldn't possibly break away from the bond we have. And if she could, she couldn't possibly show her face to the Scouts they probably hate her," said the Mistress.

"Well whatever the reasons she cant is, will prove you wrong please let me put a stop to this!" begged Alicia who was now down on her knees in front of the Mistress.

"What can you do? Your weak like the others, there's no way you can prove you are superior to her unless you…" said the Mistress

"Kill her," finished Alicia giving a evil grin

_The thought of killing that girl would make my day then the Mistress would see I am better then her little pet_ thought Alicia.

"You can't, I wont allow it If you kill her I kill you," said the Mistress

"Why do you choose the traitor over me?" asked Alicia

"Because she is my only friend!" shouted the Mistress "Now leave!" she shouted feeling her eyes began to fill with tears.

Alicia stood up and walked to the door

_If I can't get her to understand, then I will have to prove it _thought Alicia as she turned down the hallway and into the shadows.

"What am I supposed to do?" cried the Mistress as she fell to the ground

Unlike the other times she was seen, she was completely visible and even with her tear streak face she was beautiful, even more then Serena. She was dressed in a black dress similar to Monica's except it was shorter and lined with gold. Her hair was up in a large gold elastic.

"Bella, do not shed a tear for that traitor," said a deep voice coming from the shadows of the room.

"She is no traitor," said Bella who was turned away from the voice

"She is if I say so! Now listen, I am getting weaker I need a heart. Please tell me you are working on it," said the deep voice.

"We are working on it," hissed Bella

"That is no way to talk to your savior, if it weren't for me your corpse would be burning on the sun," said the voice.

"I know," she said tiredly turning toward the shadows

"Good, now tell me who is your next target," said the voice

"Darien Chiba," she said smiling then she was incased in black smoke and disappeared.

**…. (Beach with Darien and Serena)**

"Well im glad the sand finally dried," said Serena as she laid back in the sun bathed sand

"Yes it's nice and no noisy kids either," he said smiling lying next to her.

"Nothing but the two of us, the ocean, the warm sand, and the sun," she said

"Excuse me you two, but would you mind if I took a photo of you. You see I have to hand in a photo of a couple that really shows how much they care about each other and you two are just perfect," said a tall black haired woman (Alicia), her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore a plaid shirt with tan shorts.

"No!" "Yes," said Serena and Darien at the same time

"No we don't mind," said Darien after noticing Serena's pout.

"That's great!" Alicia said esthetically with a huge smile, "By the way my name is Mandy," said Alicia

"Hi Mandy, im Serena and this is my boyfriend Darien," said Serena, smiling as well.

"I'll be right back I just need to get some props from my trunk," said Alicia

"Ok we'll wait," said Serena

_This will be harder then I thought that girl is clinging on to him, it's time for plan B_ thought Alicia as she looked through her car.

"Perfect," she said as she pulled out two folding chairs

Alicia walked back to Serena and Darien and set the chairs up next to each other.

"Ready," she said smiling at what she did

"Uh ok," said Darien looking at the two chairs he was expecting something better.

"Cool!" said Serena obviously not bothered about how plain it looked.

"Ok Serena you sit on the left and Darien the right," said Alicia, Serena and Darien listened and went to their seat.

"Lean in closer and smile!" Alicia said trying to sound perky "Wonderful, lovely, the camera loves ya!" she said taking photos from every angle.

This just caused Serena and Darien to look at her strangely, but she kept taking more and more pictures.

"Now time for the grand finale!" Alicia said dropping her camera in the sand and snapped her long pale fingers.

This caused a blue gas to be released from the chair, trapping Serena and Darien. Unlike the other times this gas was suffocating as it wrapped around the neck slowly constricting. Alicia just stood their smiling still dressed in her disguise, things were looking up for her instead of getting one she got two crystal hearts. And no Sailor Scout had come to the rescue yet, this gave Alicia time to watch her victims suffer.

"This is easy!" Alicia said laughing at her luck

"You _pant_ get _pant_ away _pant_ with this," said Serena struggling for air

"Looks like I can," said Alicia smiling bigger

"The Sailor _pant_ Scouts will come!" Serena said

"Your first," Said Alicia moving closer to Serena with each step she transformed back into her self.

Alicia put her hand to Serena's chest, this caused Darien try to break free from the enemy's death grip.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice

"Monica?" asked Alicia looking up to see Sailor Earth

"That's right Alicia, by the way wrong person," said Sailor Earth

"Why are you here? I thought you quit," said Alicia

"Im here because my friends are in danger," Earth said

"They are our enemy's!" shouted Alicia

"No they are yours!" shouted Earth, glaring at Monica

"Monica if you're here to help can you please help," said Darien who finally released his neck from the blue gas.

"Sure no problem," said Earth walking over to Darien and Serena

Once both Darien and Serena were freed they both transformed.

"Your Scouts too?" asked Alicia

"Yes! I am Sailor Moon protector of love and justice, I right wrongs and power over evil and that means you!" said Sailor Moon doing her speech

"I'll call for back up, come Water Whale!" shouted Alicia

A blue woman appeared that had a spout on the top of her head and was wearing a tight shiny looking offit.

"Water Whale take care of these three," commanded Alicia

"Will do Miss," said Water Whale

After that was said Alicia left

"Splash!" shouted Water Whale turning toward the three, water spouted out of her spout spraying Tuxedo and the two scouts.

"Earthquake Shudder!" shouted Earth, the attack bounced off Water Whale's blubber.

"No good," muttered Earth

"Cross Bow Fire!" shouted a voice a female's voice that came from a tall figure that was enveloped in shadow.

The attack destroyed Water Whale before Sailor Moon could try.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon turning around, but the mysterious figure was gone.

"She's gone," said Mars who just appeared with the rest.

"She was powerful," said Mercury

"Could that be the last scout?" asked Venus

"No, that's not her," said Earth

"Your back?" asked Venus, just noticing Monica

"If you want me back im back," answered Earth

"For real or is this another trick?" asked Rei

"Im really sorry for my behavior earlier, especially towards Serena and Michura, and to prove im back I will tell you everything about the enemy," said Earth

"You're forgiven for now but we will be watching you," said Tuxedo Mask

"Of course, I promise to be good brother," said Earth

* * *

**AN: So sorry about updating later, I had a bit of writer's block but im back.**

**Next chap. Sailor Moon Episode 207 Stick To The Truth**

**-More secrets revealed about the last scout**

**-Alicia's new plan leaves everyone in tears**


	7. The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note: To all that enjoy this story here is chapter 7! And sorry for updating late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Sailor Moon Episode 207 The Truth Hurts

Today on Sailor Moon Alicia is back and this time she has a plan that could end the Sailor Scouts! But she's not the only one the Mistress has a plan of her own. Will Alicia end up breaking us up? And what is the Mistress up too? Wait and see.

… (A Week Later At Rei's Temple)

"So as promised I will tell you all about the enemy," said Monica sitting down at the table, "First of all there are about 100 of people like Fumio, Emerald Queen, Yuusuke, and Alicia they all have different powers and were chosen for different reasons. They are the low ranks and abide to all the Mistress' orders; I was a little higher then that. Then theirs the Mistress who is higher then the low ranks, she is in charge of all of them she is also my best friend," said Monica

"Your friends with the enemy?" asked Mina staring at Monica with wide eyes

"I knew her before she was captured and brain washed," answered Monica her brown eyes filled with sadness.

"What are they after?" asked Serena

"The crystal heart," said Monica

"Why?" asked Rei

"To give full power to… I don't know his name she never told us," said Monica unsure of the reason behind the enemy's plan.

"Who never told you?" asked Michura, refusing to look at Monica but still curious.

"The Mistress she said she was afraid one of the youngsters would tell," said Monica.

"Youngsters?" asked Serena

"Yes like I said there is about 100 of them, all chosen for different reasons but all helpful in their own ways. Including those who are youngsters, you see even if we look a certain age doesn't mean our mind is. Does that make sense?" Asked Monica

"So it's like having mature brains in a child's body?" asked Lita

"Yes," answered Monica with a nod

"But so far we haven't met any of these 'youngsters' you speak of," pointed out Darien.

"That's true but they still have training to finish," said Monica

… (In the Enemy's Headquarters)

"Oh Monica would never do that," said Alicia, mimicking the Mistress' voice and rolling her eyes. "God I hate that girl and she and her friends are going to pay for all the pain she caused me," said Alicia, looking into the crystal ball she held in her pale hands.

The crystal ball showed Monica telling the other scouts about the enemy.

"Traitor," hissed Alicia under her breath

"I can't believe she turned on the Mistress," said a blonde girl who looked similar to Yuusuke except her hair was a short bob and she had a child like face who was looking at the crystal ball as well.

"Shut up Alicia and Charlotte! Im trying to sleep! Turn that damn light off!" shouted a bunch of angry voices.

"Sorry," said the girl named Charlotte looking upset about being yelled at

"Don't say sorry, have some back bone girl," whispered Alicia as she covered her crystal ball with a black cloth.

Alicia left the room and walked down the hall until she reached the balcony door. She entered the door and walked to the edge of the balcony.

_So I need a plan that will weaken or destroy the scouts but how will I be able to do that? Think Alicia it can't be that hard, I know! I could do what Monica did and pretend I am Sailor Sun, no that won't work Monica knows who Sailor Sun is. Maybe I could make them turn on each other. That could work but how? They can't all know each other's deepest secrets so all I need is a spell to make them tell the truth!_ Thought Alicia clapping her hands in joy.

"Need help?" asked Charlotte; in the moonlight her green eyes sparkled like emeralds as well as her matching green dress. She snuck up behind Alicia a curious and playful exspression on her face.

"Yes, I need you to do a spell for me," said Alicia, looking at her friend

"No problem, what kind of spell?" asked Charlotte with an evil smile that did not match her child like figure.

"A truth spell," said Alicia

"On who?" asked Charlotte

"The Sailor Scouts," said Alicia

"Ok," said Charlotte, she left the balcony and returned with the supplies for the spell.

Charlotte closed her eyes and whispered the chant over and over again by doing this she became covered by darkness.

"Opps," Charlotte said opening her eyes

"What?" asked Alicia who seemed to be panicking, "Did it work?" she asked after not hearing a reply from her tiny friend.

"Yes," whispered Charlotte scared of being punished

"Then what's wrong?" asked Alicia her voice becoming filled with anger

…. (Later At Crown Café)

Serena and Darien entered the café hand and hand but instead of being greeted by Andrew they were greeted by the arguing of the scouts.

"Andrew likes me!" shouted Mina

"No he likes me!" shouted Monica

"What do you mean that theory is so old school!" shouted Setsuna

"You would know," hissed Haruka

"What's going on guys?" asked Serena, stepping between the two women

"Oh good you're here Serena, it's been non stop arguing," said a tired Rei, who had tried to end the endless fighting.

"Why? What happened? Is it the enemy?" Serena whispered into her raven-haired friend.

"I don't know Mina and Monica started arguing when Monica admitted that Andrew was cute. Then Mina said that he likes her more then Monica and then Monica got mad," said Rei

"So if those two are arguing about Andrew, then what are Haruka and Setsuna arguing about?" asked Darien pointing at Haruka and Setsuna

Amy over heard this and blushed

"Well it was about weather you two have had… you know," said Rei blushing (AN: is that OCD for her to blush?)

"What?!" shouted both Serena and Darien who both had a tomato blush spread across their face.

"It's been a strange day," said Michura, looking at her mirror, "But nothing bad has happened yet," she said putting her mirror away.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH WE WILL ASK HIM!" shouted Lita who was getting annoyed at the girls bickering beside her.

Lita's shouting caused people to turn towards them, and caused Andrew to walk over to their table.

"Everything ok?" asked Andrew looking at everyone at the table; Darien was glad that his blush had disappeared that would have caused Andrew to raise many questions.

"Yes everything is peachy," said Serena smiling, who secretly was kicking both Setsuna and Haruka under the table so they would stop fighting.

"Ow!" shouted Haruka, which caused everyone to turn to look at her.

"You sure?" asked Andrew looking at Haruka now, who was trying to hide the fact that she just shouted.

"Yes, everything's _peachy_," said Haruka, hissing the word 'peachy'

"Ok then," he said staring to walk away

All of a sudden a cold wind wrapped around everyone in the café.

"Wait, I lied everything is not ok," said Haruka

"Really? What's wrong?" asked Andrew sitting in the only empty space, which was next to Darien.

Andrew had a look of concern on his face but on the inside he was secretly hoping for some juicy gossip.

"Im sure it's nothing," said Setsuna putting her hand on Haruka's mouth, afraid that Haruka would say something that would cause trouble.

"No it's important, see the thing that is bothering me is that you are such good friends with Darien yet he is hiding his biggest secret from you," said Haruka.

_What is going on?_ Thought Lita

"That's true I have been keeping a secret from you Drew," said Darien

"What?!" everyone said including Andrew

"Darien don't," whispered Serena

"See the truth is im Tuxedo mask," Darien said smiling

"Wha- what?" stuttered Andrew

"What he mean is… he's not the only one im Sailor Moon," Serena said

Andrew didn't reply he sat their shocked staring at his best friend.

_What just happened?_ Thought Haruka who was surprised at what came out of the Princesses and Prince's mouths.

"What just happened?" asked Serena once she could find her voice.

"What do you mean 'what just happened'?! You idiot just gave away your secret!" shouted an angry Rei

"Rei calm down," said Monica, who seemed to be the only one in the café who was completely calm.

"Your behind this aren't you? I can't believe I actually started believing you!" shouted Michura who was pointing at Monica.

"I swear I have nothing to do with this," said Monica

"Oh don't go playing innocent with me, she sent you didn't she? So she could get rid of us, didn't she?!" shouted Michura, by now everyone except the scouts, Darien, and Andrew had left the café.

"No she didn't, ok! But I might be able to help," said Monica as she stood up and left.

"How is that going to help?" whispered Mina too low for anyone to hear.

"Ok im confused what just happened?" asked Andrew, now looking like his normal self.

"I can't believe I trusted her!" shouted Michura, "I am gonna kill her!" shouted a frustrated Michura.

"Now be rational Michi," said Haruka, putting a soothing hand on the angry Neptune Princess' back.

"Like I said before, what just happened?" asked Andrew

"Well I guess since they already told you then theirs no point keeping you out of the loop," said Lita, "I'll start, just like Darien and Serena im also a fighter against evil. Im Sailor Jupiter!" said Lita, happy to finally get that out.

Everyone said their secret identity, and explained about what just happened.

…. (Back At The Enemies Head Quarters With Alicia And Charlotte)

"Like I said oops," said Charlotte looking up from her lap to her glaring friend who was leaning against the balcony wall.

"That was my biggest secret and all you can say is 'geeze im sorry I told it to the Mistress'. Don't you care about our friendship or maybe I should tell you know who about your little crush!" shouted an angry Alicia, "I trusted you with that secret!" hissed Alicia, she put her hand to her forehead trying to calm herself down.

"I know what I did was wrong, but she promised me if I could find your weak point I could be next," said Charlotte

"She says that to everyone, just so we can turn on each other!" shouted Alicia, "Which gives me an idea, now that Monica is going to be chucked out of the Sailor Scouts' group, where else will she go but home. And when she gets home the Mistress will take her back with open arms!" Alicia yelled and started throwing objects around.

"and the idea?" prompted Charlotte

"We get the Mistress to hate her," said Alicia turnig towards Charlotte with AN evil grin.

"I like the way you think," said Charlotte smiling back

…. (At The Temple)

"ok so whats happening?" asked Mina, pacing around the room.

"Well Its defintly a curse," said Rei

"The question is what kind of curse?" asked Lita looking at Rei

"Lets test," said Serena, leaning over Darien's shoulder to look at the computer.

"Ok i typed in all of the symptoms, and the choices are Hypno, truth, and something about following others," said Darien.

"Ok that's easy," said mINA

"Lets try truth, so Amy how are things with Greg?" asked Lita smiling at Amy

"She doesn't have to say anything," said Darien, a bit uncomfortable with the topic change.

"Um he kind of broke up with me," said Amy looking down.

"What do you mean kind of?" asked Mina

"Mina!" the girls shouted

"What?" asked Mina

"That's rude," said Rei

"It's ok, he… um well he sent me a letter," said Amy

"What he broke up with you through the mail?" asked Mina

"that's mean," said Serena

"He is going to pay," hissed Lita, hands in fists.

"What's mean?" asked Monica, standing by the doorway, "Your gramps let me in," she said when she noticed the girls confused looks.

The girls explained what happened and about Amy's once boyfriend Greg.

"Talking about relationships, we never finished our earlier descusion," said Haruka turning to Setsuna

"Now isn't the time or place for that," said Setsuna

A sudden beeping noise filled the small room.

"What is that?" asked Henry who was waken by the sound

"Uh that is Bella calling," said Monica looking down at her pink sparkly beeper.

"Who's Bella?" asked Henry still in a sleepy daze

"You forgot who bella was?" asked monica looking at herny with a shocked exspression.

"I don't know who you are talking about unless you mean _Isabella_?" asked Henry hissing the name

"I do mean her," Monica looked down at the name Bella glowing on the beeper.

"Who is Bella?" asked Serena

"Im guessing by the expression on Henry's face that she is a bad influence," said Artimas.

"that's not it… it's just together they cause a lot of distrusction," said Henry

"No we don't!" shouted Monica

"Well lets see you set a planet on fire, played matchmaker with your brother even when you knew it was against your parents words," said Henry.

"Well all those things were for good reasons," said Monica

"Really? Like what?" asked Henry

"That planet that we set on fire became the sun and you saw how happy Endimion was with Serenity," said Monica.

"That doesn't matter it was wrong!" squiked Henry

"What do you mean!" Monica shouted standing up

"He shouldn't have fallen for Queen Serenity's daughter and you know that! Somewhere in you knew that what you did was wrong you must have known!" squiked Henry

"What are you saying that Serenity and Endimion were not meant to be?!" shouted Atrimas

"You know that too that Prince Endimion was meant for Princess Rei and Princess Serenity was meant for the Sun Prince!" squiked Henry

"What are you talking about?" asked Serena looking confused at what Henry said.

"You never told her the truth?" asked Henry turning towards Luna and Artimas.

"It wasn't necessary," Luna said calmly

"Not necessary!? These girls cant be any help in fighting if they have no clue about their past!" squiked Henry

"Henry calm down," Monica said looking down at her beeper

"Calm down!?" Henry asked turning towards her, "How can I when you are the only one who remembers their full past!" squiked Henry

"She's not the only one," said a female voice

…. (Earlier With The Mistress)

"Bella I want you to do something for me," said a male voice

"And what would that be," Bella said fiddiling with her brown hair.

"Well first i would prefer you stop playing with you hair," he said.

Bella looked at him with an annoyed look

"Well I miss my blonde high lights and im tired of being stuck in the dark all the time," Bella complained.

"Well i was thinking about that and decided it was time you joined the others," he said

"What do you mean?" asked bella confused

"You will go under cover like Monica did before she betrayed us. And convince them you are freed from the enemys grasp and kill them off from the inside," he said

"Ok," Bella said

…. (Back At The Temple)

"Bella?" asked Monica looking at the girl in front of her. Bella was dressed in a red mini skirt with a black tank and leather high heeled boots.

"Yes it's me Mon," Bella said smiling sweetly

"How did you get in?" asked Rei

"A pervy old man let me in," Bella said

"Grampa figures," Rei said under her breath

"So your Bella?" asked Darien eying her but got slapped by Serena.

"Yes i am," Bella said smiling

"Why are you here?" asked Michura

"What you don't wanna see me?" asked Bella staring at Michura

"Uh that's not what I meant," Michura said stumbling over her words as she got lost in Bella's brown orbs.

"It's ok," Bella said smiling then turned around releasing Michura's eyes from her stare.

"Going already?" asked Monica

"I have to go train those enemy's are strong but nice to see you again," said Bella leaving.

"That was Bella? She's hot!" exclaimed Mina after Bella left.

"Well of course she is theirs a reason she is called the sun godess," said Monica.

"Yeah well she's also trouble," said Henry

"If your talking about her flirting Henry don't worry she's got a boyfriend," said Monica

"A boyfriend who is working for the enemy! and the last time i saw her she was in charge of our enemy," said Henry

"Oh yeah," said Monica

"So she's here to attack us," said Lita

"Looks like," said Luna

…. (Back With Alicia And Charlotte)

"Ok how does this look?" asked Alicia who had morphed herself into Mina.

"Perfect," said Charlotte

TBC

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for late update

**-next chapter: Two Of A Kind**

**-Alicia puts her plan to the test**

**-Bella breaks down**

**-More secrets reveiled**

**-Mina is captured and more**


	8. Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note: To all that enjoy this story here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Sailor Moon Episode 208 Two Of A Kind

Today on Sailor Moon Mina disappears! But before we can go search for her she's back but is this our Mina? Or is this the work of the Mistress? And is Bella here to help? Or will she break a lifetime promise? Wait and see.

… (Mina and Artimus walking home)

As Mina walked towards her house with Artimas by her side questions ran through her head.

_What is going on? Who is this Bella?_ _I need time to vent _Mina thought

As if Artimas knew he said, "I'll meet you inside," and walked into Mina's house.

Mina turned away from the house and walked toward the park unaware that she was being watched.

"Good she's alone," said Alicia still disguised as Mina

… (At The Park)

"Ahh," said Bella lying on the grass, "this is wonderful," she said closing her eyes.

She heard a faint laughter she sat up and opened her brown eyes; Bella spotted a giggling Serena and Darien.

_Oh yeah im not here for enjoyment_ thought Bella remembering her assignment she got up and gave one last sorrowful glance at the patch of grass and walked over to the happy couple.

"Hi again," Bella said once she was a few feet away from the bench.

"Oh hi!" said Serena noticing Bella her cheeks blushing.

"Did I interrupt anything?' asked Bella noticing Serena's pink cheeks

… (Mina Walking Towards The Park)

_Ok im confused what does the enemy want? I know Monica said a crystal heart but what is that? And is Monica telling the truth? _Thoughts were running through Mina's head, _and what about those dreams what are they?_

Mina was so deep in thought she didn't notice that someone was walking next to her. Mina felt a strange energy run through her body and looked next to her to see Alicia she let out a scream.

… (In The Park)

Mina's scream was heard in the distance everyone heard it but Bella was the first to figure out where it was coming from.

"Venus," Bella hissed her eyes closed listening to the scream

"How are you sure?" asked Serena

"It's her," said Bella her brown eyes looking at Serena's blue,

Bella grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her towards Mina's scream.

… (Back With Mina)

"Who are you?" asked Mina after she finally quit screaming, she only screamed that long so that the scouts would come.

"Im you," said Alicia

"So if you're me why are you here?" asked Mina

"You'll see," said Alicia then she pulled out a black ring from her pocket and pressed it onto Mina's forehead before she could react.

"So Yuusuke was useful after all," Alicia said putting the ring back in her pocket and sending the unconscious Mina back to the enemy's headquarters.

After this she noticed three figures approaching she nearly left but realized she was in disguise.

"Mina are you ok?" asked Sailor Moon (They had transform on the way)

"Yes im fine," Alicia said

"What was the screaming for?" asked Darien

"I was singing you know how such a horrible singer I am," said Alicia (AN: I know she's a good singer)

"That's not true you have a wonderful voice," said Bella her voice sincere but her eyes were suspicious.

"Oh fine I saw a bee happy?" Alicia asked glaring at Bella, _since when has she been here?_ Thought Alicia

"You know perfectly well for how long she's been here," said Monica appearing with the others.

"Oh of course… wait you read my mind!" shouted Alicia

"Yes it's something I do," Monica said

"You can read minds?" asked Rei shocked at this new discovery

"Yep, just like how you can sense things, Michura feels the ocean, and Haruka can feel the wind," said Monica

"Mon's that's not all I have an ability too," said Bella

"I know Bell's but that's different," said Monica

"I guess it is," said Bella

"Isabella I've been meaning to ask how did you escape?" asked Henry

"He let me go he was tired of me, said I took up space," Bella answered

_Uh yeah right_ thought Alicia this caused Monica to glare at her

"Well it's been a long day lets go home," said Serena

… (At Enemy Headquarters)

Mina woke up and found herself in a dark room, _where am I?_ She thought

"So you finally woke up," said a deep male voice

"Where am I?" Mina asked

"Your at the enemies headquarters Alicia thought of sending you here and im glad she did we need a new maid anyway," he said

Mina took all this new information in she tried to get up but her body pulled her back down.

"Seems you need more sleep," he said then Mina blacked out again

…. (At Rei's Temple With Rei And Bella)

"Thanks again for letting me stay here," Bella said

"No problem," said Rei

"Hey since we both have something in common can I trust you with my secret?" asked Bella

"Sure," answered Rei

"The truth is im the Mistress, but not because im evil though I will admit im not always the good guy. It's because first of all they have Philip my only love and also because I owe them for resurrecting me. You see Queen Serenity never sent me to the future; I was forever to stay in the past and spend the eternity burning. But he changed that, he brought me to life…" Said Bella

"Who is this he?" interrupted Rei

"The one without a name," answered Bella

"Oh, carry on," said Rei

"So of course I now owe them all I have but all I want is to be normal. I never was normal; I grew up quickly because my parents died when I was three. But not before having their second child, Edward but he was sick and weak and died a year after their passings. I was mostly alone as a child and unlike others I was born with a strange gift one that got me in trouble a lot," Bella laughed without humor.

"You see my gift was more like a curse to others I had to obey what my heart told me no matter what. But there was also something else troublesome about my upbringing since I was the last Solarian royalty. I was supposed to be rushed into marriage as soon as I was old enough then have as many children as possible. Princes from all over the galaxy and beyond flocked to the sun to ask for my hand in marriage. But none were to my liking and as I grew older less and less came until it was only a few determined but each time I said no." Bella said sitting down on the bed

"Everyone became disappointed in me, they were upset that I couldn't put my planet before my feelings. And soon I began to hate myself as well I ran away to Earth where I heard wonderful things could happen. On Earth I ran into Monica and she secretly took me in and comforted me until I was able to go home again. I know it was weak of me to run away from my problems but I needed time to think things over." Bella said looking down at her hands as she spoke

"On the way home I met Phillip, he listened to my rants and complaints just like Monica did. Of course I fell in love, how could I not he was handsome and he liked me for me. He followed me home to the palace and we later got married, my planet was so happy about the marriage they forgot about my running away. Nearly everyone was happy about the wedding except Queen Serenity, she had plans for him to marry Mina and have Venus and the Moon joined. You see my father was her brother and there for I was marrying my cousin but what could we do we were deeply in love," Bella said sighing

"Later on I found out I was pregnant I couldn't wait to tell Philip the great news. You see he was away for training so I had to wait until he came back to tell him." Bella's eyes began to tear up

"Queen Beryl had already started attacking threatening to destroy all in her path until Prince Endimion was hers. When Philip came back Beryl had already brainwashed a few humans including Endimions solders. So of course I shouldn't have been surprised when he said he was going off to war. All he left me with was his priced gold dagger that had been passed down to the men of his family," the tears began to fall from Bella's eyes

"It was Monica's wedding and of course she wanted me to be her maid of honor so I dressed my self in pink. And headed to the church she was having the wedding on the Sun afraid that the Earth would be destroyed. Most of the men were not attending because they were of fighting Except Max, Monica's fiancé and your brother. The war on earth got so bad that next the Senshi were asked to go and help. I couldn't because of my pregnancy so I sat and watched as you and the others left to go and defend." By now Bella was crying

"I didn't find out until later as my maid walked me to the corner of the room and sat me down. She told me that he had fought long and hard and that he was one of the lucky ones, because his death was over quickly. He was stabbed right through the heart and then his corpse was burned from the fire. As soon as I heard this I ran to my quarters, and grabbed his dagger and stabbed myself in my stomach. Not only giving myself a slow and painful death but killing the baby so it wouldn't have to suffer with me." Said Bella

"Wow," was all Rei could say before she walked over to the crying girl and gave her a comforting hug.

…. (Back At Enemies Headquarters)

Mina opened her eyes and saw she was still lying on the cold floor; no one was there so Mina decided she would try and escape.

"No you can't leave yet," said a male voice, Mina turned toward the voice and saw a sandy blonde locked up. His eyes were the same as Serena's and herself, he seemed to be distressed as he walked around his cell.

"Why not?" asked Mina

"Because you need to help me escape as well," he said struggling to be released from his cage.

"Why should I help you after all you could be one of the bad guys and I would be falling for one of your plans," said Mina.

"Believe me I mean no harm, if you refuse to save me promise me Isabella is alright," he pleaded.

Mina thought about what he said, _Bella must be Isabella_ she thought

"Yes she is alright she has joined us scouts again," said Mina

"Thank god she broke away from the enemy," said the man

"What do you mean?" asked Mina

"You didn't know? Well you see Isabella and I were revived from our deaths," he began now telling Mina the same story Bella had told Rei.

… (Later At The Temple everyone Except Bella)

Rei had just finished telling the story Bella had told her

"So do you think that is the truth?" Rei asked

Monica was glaring at the priestess she knew that Bella would never tell anyone this story unless she truly believed they would keep it a secret.

"Well first of all since that truth spell is still in effect im sure she is telling the truth," said Amy after a few minutes.

"It is true," said Monica who had finally stopped glaring at Rei, her voice was barley above a whisper.

"It does sound familiar," said Luna

"That's because it is, I remember it just like yesterday Bella and I were preparing for my wedding. And I chose pink for the brides maid dresses and hers, her baby bump was not yet completely visible she was only a few months pregnant. As the wedding went on the amount of people there decreased, all that were left were the old and weak." Said Monica

"Bella's maid came to the end of my wedding searching for Bella I think her name was Suzanne, yes that's right. Anyway she pulled Bella into the corner and told her that Philip her husband was killed. I had been looking for her, since the fight back on Earth was getting so bad I decided I would join. I walked over to the corner she was in," Monica took in a huge breath as tears began to fall down her face at the memory.

"She was talking to herself, her lips quivered as she spoke I couldn't here what she was saying. But now I believe it was how she chose to die, as she sat there tears began to cover her face. I tried to comfort her but she pulled away from my touch that's when I decided I would transform and leave. I thought she was upset she couldn't fight I hadn't figured out that Philip was killed not until later. While I was gone Bella had ran up to her quarters and locked herself up. She grabbed the dagger and stabbed herself in the stomach. The first to find her was her guardian Charlie, then Suzanne her maid, and I after I came back." Monica was not the only one crying so was Serena, Rei, and Amy. While Henry and Darien tried to comfort her as she continued the sad tale.

"When I got there it was too late she must have been dead for hours. She was still in her pink dress and the dagger was still in her stomach. Her blood had dried and was in puddles around her corpse. Her baby was the first to die, because she was the last of the royal family people of the sun left in anger. In the anger the burned down the palace her body still there so she was burned with the palace that's why the sun burns," said Monica hiding her face in her hands as she cried.

Everyone went over including Michura who had put that feud behind her, and gave her a hug.

… (Back With Mina And Philip)

After the story Mina began crying she was always a sucker at love stories.

"Ok I'll help you escape," she decided

"Thanks," he said smiling

Philip told her the plan

"First you wait until he comes then transform and attack him he's really weak. Then you grab those keys over there and let me out then we run to the exit. Got it?" he asked Mina nodded

Just on time he came

"Are you ready to join now?" he asked

"No way!" Mina shouted

"Venus Eternal Makeup!" Mina transformed into Eternal Venus

"Guards!" he shouted

"Rolling Hearts!" she shouted, he was quickly destroyed

But straight afterwards a man came in, the man quickly transformed into a dog.

"Stink Breath!" he growled

"Yuck!" shouted Venus as she was hit by the fumes of his breath

"Go ahead you can destroy him!" cheered Philip

"Your right! Rolling Hearts!" shouted Mina the attack destroyed the dog

"Ok now get the keys," Philip said

"Yep," Mina grabbed the keys and unlocked Philip's cell

… (Later At Rei's Temple)

"Im back!" said Bella entering Rei's room with a tray of cookies

"Where were you?" asked Rei

"In the kitchen," Bella said pointing at the cookies

"Yum another cook," said Serena

"Dig in," Bella said smiling

"Bells you ok?" asked Monica

"Yep yep, im fine," Bella, said

"Hey guy's where are you?" called Mina, "Never mind I found you," Mina said smiling as she told by the door.

Everyone looked between Alicia and Mina confused

"Guys I have a surprise!" said Mina not noticing the confusion in her friend's eyes.

"Must be the enemy," said Alicia

"No, you're the enemy," said Monica glaring at Alicia

"Well there is three enemies here," said Alicia pointing at Bella and Monica.

"Don't you point at us Alicia," Hissed Bella her eyes turning black with Monica's.

"Bella calm down," Philip said embracing her in a hug Bella's eyes turned back to brown as she leaned into his arms.

Monica stared at the couple and her eyes also changed back to brown as well.

"See she is part of the enemy she was able to get Philip to escape," said Alicia

"Shut up Alicia!" shouted Bella

"Just give up Alicia it's over," said Monica, "Do you want to do the honors?" she asked pointing at Mina

"Yes, Venus Eternal Makeup!" Mina shouted transforming into Eternal Venus. "Rolling hearts!" she shouted

As Alicia was destroyed first went the disguise then her.

"Good job Mina!" cheered Monica smiling

* * *

**AN: Sorry for late update**

**Next Chapter: Love Is In The Air**

**-Old faces return**

**-Everyone finds someone**

**-Summer comes to an end and the start of school**

**-Charlotte has a new plan**

**-And much more!**

**Next Update: Late August**

**Sorry guys im on vacation from July 9th till August 20th**


	9. Love In The Air Sneak Peak

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated I've just been so busy. So I'm giving you a 10 page sneak peak! I'll add more later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon episode 209 Love Is In The Air

Today on Sailor Moon school has started once again. But that hasn't stopped the enemy from attacking. And now we're all too busy with school and our new love lives to fight could this be the enemy? Or just a strange coincidence?

… (First day of school)

Serena yawned as she walked into the classroom, she was unusually early, at least it was early for her.

"Wow Serena your 20 minutes early!" Molly said looking at the clock in shock, Serena usually came to class late.

"Yeah, I slept over at Amy's so I'd be early," Serena said smiling at her friends shocked face.

"That's a change," Melvin said

"It's another year, and I think this is the year I will finally do well in school," said Serena

Molly and Melvin stared in shock

"What? You don't believe me?" Asked Serena insulted

Then Amy sat down and began reading

"Morning Amy!" Serena said happily

"Morning Serena," Amy smiled looking up from her book

"What are you reading?" she asked

"A book on medicine," answered Amy

"Oh," said Serena, she sat in silence fantasizing about Darien for a few minutes.

"Good Morning!" Shouted Mina entering the class room 2 minutes before the class would start

Serena giggled at her friend

"What's funny?" asked Mina walking over to the blond

"Nothing," Serena said

"Say," Mina said

Then finally Lita and the rest of the students piled into their seats followed by the teacher.

"Good morning students," said the teacher, she looked tired like she just rolled out of bed.

Soon class had started, and all the students' cheeriness left the room.

… (At Rei's private school)

"I don't know why you two didn't go to the public high school," said Rei

"This place seemed better," Bella answered looking at the raven haired girl

"Too bad about there being no boys though," said Monica

"Is that all you think about?" asked Bella

"Not all the time," answered Monica "just most of the time," she added

Bella rolled her brown eyes at her friends answer

All three girls entered the large classroom where many girls where gossiping about clothes, makeup, and of course boys.

Rei sat down at an empty desk followed by the two brunettes.

… (Enemy headquarters)

Charlotte was sitting down on her bed remembering Alicia's last rant before she was destroyed by the sailor scouts.

(Flashback)

"_What do we do now?" asked Charlotte interrupting her friend_

_Alicia knew Charlotte meant about defeating the scouts "Well we need a new Mistress," said Alicia._

"_Are you going to appoint yourself?" asked Charlotte_

"_No, I'm going to appoint you," Alicia said_

"_Me?" Charlotte looked up in shock_

"_Yeah, you are much stronger than me," Alicia said_

_Charlotte knew Alicia was right, with her powers she was much stronger she could probably defeat those scouts easily if she was given the chance._

(End of flashback)

Charlotte got off her bed and ran down the corridor to where the cafeteria was; there she was greeted with so many of the younglings.

"Attention everyone," she said standing in the middle of the large room, everyone turned towards her "I am now appointing myself the new Mistress whoever is against me I will kill," she said her threat made many shake, she was dangerous everyone knew. Charlotte smiled like an angel, but she was no angel.

… (After school in the arcade)

"What a long day," complained Lita

"I know I swear it was never going to end," agreed Mina

"And the homework there's so much," added Serena who had one of her assignments on the table.

"I can't believe your actually doing your homework," said Rei

"Aren't I supposed to?" asked Serena

"Well yes, but that's never stopped you before," insulted Rei

"Come on Rei she's trying," said Amy

Rei rolled her eyes

"How was school for you two?" asked Lita who was staring at Bella and Monica

"I met the cutest guy," said Monica

"I thought it was an all girl's school," said Mina her eyebrows went up in confusion.

"It is I met him when I skipped second block," said Monica

"You skipped school?" asked Bella

"Yeah, I don't like math anyway it's not like I have any parents who will yell at me I live by myself," said Monica.

"You do?" asked Serena her eyes looked sad

"Yeah but so does Bella," said Monica, Philip interrupted with a cough "Or used to I should say, but when the enemy resurrected us we weren't much younger then we are now," she finished

"That's so sad," Serena said

"Not really I don't actually care, I like being a lone wolf," Monica said

Serena looked apologetic at her friend

"School was ok for me, some of those girls can be nasty," said Bella remembering the day

"Yeah, they can," Rei answered

Darien walked through the cafes' "Serena are you ready?" he asked her coming up to the table

Serena nodded and put her assignment into her bag

Darien looked shocked at the assignment but said nothing

"Bye guys!" Serena said waving to her friends as she left with Darien

_Lucky_ thought the inner scouts

… (Enemy's headquarters)

Charlotte was smiling a large smile; her plan had just been put into action and she couldn't wait to see the scouts fall.

… (Mina's house)

"I'm so confused about this enemy," Mina said to Artimas, she was stretched out on her bed.

"It is confusing, but you did destroy that guy and Alicia," said Artimas

"True, but they were unbelievably easy, there must be some catch," Mina said

"Maybe you're looking too deeply into this," Artimas said

"Maybe your right but …" Mina said but she was interrupted by the door bell.

"Mina it's for you!" called her mom

"Ok coming!" she shouted back

(Monica's Apartment)

"I'm so bored!" complained Monica

"Then do your homework," said Henry

"Fine," she sighed

The door bell rang

"I'll get it!" she shouted

"Well obviously," Henry stated rolling his eyes.

(The temple)

Rei was doing her daily chores, _I wish Grandpa would help_ she said to herself as she scrubbed the floor.

"Need help!" called a familiar voice

Rei turned to the voice and saw Seiya

"Oh my god Seiya!" she shouted running up to him but then tripped

"I thought it was only Odango and Blondie who were extremely uncoordinated," said Seiya helping her up.

Rei blushed "it's the soap it makes the floors incredibly slippery," she said

Seiya smiled and said "aha,"

"So what brings you back?" asked Rei

"I missed Odango," he answered stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Of course," said Rei, who had secretly hoped that he might have changed his affections to a raven haired and extremely single priestess.

"And Taiki and Yaten missed some people too," Seiya said

"Who?" asked Rei, deeply hoping one of them liked her but she already knew the answer before it was spoken she had seen the look Taiki had given Amy and how Yaten blushed when Mina looked at him.

"Amy and Mina," answered Seiya

"Well right now they are both single, so they are in luck," she answered.

"If only that were the same for Odango," sighed Seiya

(Enemies headquarters)

"You called!" said two twins, one dressed in a red poofy dress with blue hair and the other in a blue poofy dress with red hair.

"Yes, I heard you are both very good at what you do," said Charlotte

"We are Mistress," said the twins

"Good then destroy these two," said Charlotte handing the twins a photo of Bella and Monica.

"We will," said the twins, bowing and then leaving

"Mistress, those two are too powerful, they need to be weakened," stated a brunette boy.

"I know but don't worry I have created a spell for them, that will make them easy to destroy, and once those two are gone the rest will be easy to get rid of," cackled Charlotte

(Crown arcade)

Lita and Amy sat in the booth, silently talking to each other "I thought we had another meeting today," said Lita, who had expected to see the other scouts here.

"I did to, but no one planned one. Anyway we would have met at Rei's not here," Amy said

Lita looked around at the arcade, Amy was right this wasn't the best place to talk about the enemy especially with so many onlookers.

The bell rang as a tall man entered his face was covered by giant sunglasses; he noticed LIta and Amy and he walked up to them. He sat in the booth, Amy and Lita turned to each other then the man.

"I'm sorry but are you meeting someone?" asked Amy, the first to speak

"Actually," began the man taking off the sunglasses "I am," he smiled at Amy

"Taiki!" shouted lita

People turned to the brunette, Taiki put his fingers to his mouth motioning he rot be quiet.

"What brings you back? Are the others here? Or is it just you? Was your planet attacked again?" kita asked throwing questions at him

Taiki put up his hand motioning her to be silent again and calm down.

"We're all here, our planets safe and so is our Princess," Taiki answered.

"So if it's not an emergency, what brings you back?" Amy asked

Taiki turned his eyes to her "we're all after the girl we left behind," he said only concentrating on the water senshi.

Amy blushed at the intensity of his blush; _does this mean he likes me back?_ She asked herself

"Amy, I must admit I've grown very fond of you I know when you left your were in a relationship but if you give us a chance…" started Taiki

"I'm single now, and I like you too," smiled Amy

(Back at Mina's house)

Mina came downstairs and there by the door stood the most glorious sight her eyes had ever seen. There in this small home stood the most amazing creature; Yaten.

"Hi," he said shyly

"Yaten!" she shouted grabbing him into a tight hug, she couldn't believe how much she had missed him. But since her reoccurring dreams of the future she couldn't help it, she would wake up from dreams of Yaten and her and find herself alone. (Not counting Artimis)

"Miss me?" he asked once Mina calmed down

"More than anything," she said without thinking she grabbed him into a passionate kiss, he didn't object.

"I missed you too," he said then he kissed her back

Mina felt her heart burst with love for this boy, _this must be how Serena and Darien feel_

AN: hope you enjoyed the sneak peak


End file.
